Reunion
by EclareFimogen
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi or the storylines and charcters but I own this idea of the story. This is a reunion of all 3 alumis have been up to. Emma is happily married to Spinner. Holly J had it all Yale & great boyfriend but after a break up and a old flame from high school and Clare she is so in love with Eli every thing is perfect but...
1. chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring day where it was the first day of Degrassi's amumi week.

A brownish, blue eyed young woman got out the car as a tall guy with a smirk helped her out "thank you so much Eli" the woman smiles. "You're welcome Clare" Eli smiled as he kissed Clare softly as the turn to face a building in front of them as they walked towards the entrance as Clare turned to Eli "it's feel like yesterday I just graduated"

"I know and I told you that you have beautiful eyes" he smirked smiles "yes and the first time you said that was when we met you got out of that herse" Clare said as Eli noded "that was when I knew that you will be my soulmate".

"Come on the school is thi way" Emma said to her children as she lead them into the school as Spinner followed behind with a buggy.

Manny Santos was walking as she sees her best friend "EMMA" she runs over with her heeled boots. Emma looks up "Manny" she hugs her best friend "how are you I heard you were moving back for a while to shoot a tv series" Emma said happily as Manny nods "yeah and you wow you I heard you had your trid" she smiles as she sees the baby in the pram.

"Name" the young girl said at the desk.

"Hun I think you know who I am" Paige said

"Name please" the girl said

"Paige Michaelchuck oh and I made this school sweetie when I was here hun" Paige smiled as the girl was stunned "I am so sorry wait you invented power squad" Lola smiled as Paige noded "well it was Sprit squad but yes" she smiled as Lola gave her a name tag as Paige walked in.

Holly J walks into the halls as she sees a face she knew it was Fiona so she walks over quickly "Fiona" she hugged the dark haired beauty. "I have not seen you in a month when I graduated from university, and how are you and my brother" she tease jokely. "We broke up again and for good this time and I hope this doesn't change anything between us Fi" Holly J said as Fiona noded "Holly J we will always be best friends you know that" Fiona smiles.

Bianca and Drew got back together the summer after Drew graduated and now they are married and a baby on the way.

Drew smiles at Bianca "I can't believe it's been 3 years since I walked through these halls and the mistakes I made in my last year" "we both made them and my biggest regret was letting you go but I glad you took me back" Bianca said as she looked at Drew. "B you know I always love you no matter what"

Everyone was in the gym as it was filled wit pictures of the former students all through the years "I remember this one" Alli smiled as she sees a photo of her, Clare and Jenna from senior year" Clare and Jenna walked up to Alli "aww yes" Jenna said. Clare sees a picture when they were niners "this picture is really old" Clare chuckles as she hears footsteps behind he. "Hi little sis" Darcy smiled as Clare turns around to face her big sister. "Darcy you back from Kenya" she hugged her.

"I have been back for about four months but I knew you would be busy at university and I wanted to surprise you". "Well I am so happy to see you and I changed alot when you left meaning I am not the same little girl you left behind... stuff happend to me" she starts to tear up as she runs to the bathroom as Alli and Jenna follow her into the bathroom.

"You have not told your sister about you having a misscarrige" Alli sadly says as Clare noded. "Darcy still thinks I am the good girl and who is still a virgin" she has tears down her face as she pulls out a ultrasound picture of baby Adam out her bag as she looks at it.


	2. Honesty

Alli and Jenna look at Clare as they hugged her as they hugged Clare "I don't know what I surprise to do, face Darcy" Clare cried as some of her make up smudged. "first Jenna and I will fixed your tears and make up and secondary breathe" Alli said softy as she took some tissues and wiped Clare's tears as Jenna took some makeup wipes and make up out her bag as they fixed Clare's face. Once Clare was all ready she took a breath and looked at the girls before her. "ok I can do this". "yes you can Clare you are the most bravest and amazing person I know" Jenna said as she took Clare's hand as Alli nodded "you beat cancer" Alli said as she took Clare's other hands as Clare smjled slightly "thank you for being there you the the best and we have all been through so much here and I am glad that you are my true friends" . Clare smiled as they all grouped hugged.

Emma and Manny were talking about their time at Degrassi while Spinner sees Jimmy weelinng in "Em I am going to catch up with Jimmy" she smiled brightly. "Okay and see you later" she kissed him as Spinner took the kids and walked over to Jimmy.

"I still cant believe its been 10 years" Manny said smiling. "I know, oh remember when I got my period in class" Emma chuckled "Yep and that time I wore that throng I regerted that so much but I wanted to be hot" Manny said as Jay walks over "Manny can I talk to you for a sec". "sure? I will be back Em" she smiled as she walked with Jay to a quite part of the gym. "Sean is here" Jay admitted as Manny jaw dropped. "wait as in Emma's ex who was the love of her life and joined the army" Manny whispered. Just then Sean walks in the gym in black skinny jeans and white vest top with a black leather jacket as Emma turned around. "Sean what are you doing here?".

Manny and Jay walk over to Emma "Emma Sean... Oh hi Sean" Manny said. "Hey and Emma can we talk" Sen smiled at Emma.

Holly J was getting a drink as she heard a voice so she looked up beside her "Sav is that you" she smiled as Sav looked at her with a smile. "Holly J long time no see how you been". "I been good, I have a small business but it's going good. what about you" Holly J smiled back as they walked over to a table and sat down. "I have been great I still play my guitar, wrote a song or two and a music engineer". "Oh wow Sav good for you". She smiled as she had a feeling that something was going to happen. "so HJ just wondering if you seeing anyone" Sav smiles as Holly J shakes her head. "nope" she smiled. "same I am not seeing anyone". Holly J and Sav smiled more at each other as they began to kiss "maybe we should you know get out here" Holly J suggested as they got up and went to the student council room as the had a make out session.

Meanwhile when Clare, Alli and Jenna walk out the bathroom as they were met by Darcy "Clare can we talk" she asked. "we will see you in the gym Clare" Alli said as she hugged Clare and walked towards the gym with Jenna.

Clare looked at Darcy "yes" she sighed as the sisters walked to the JT's marmiol garden and sat on the bench in front of it. "ok Clare I want to know what happened when I was away".

"long story short I will start in 9th grade, you remeber when I wore uniforms everyday well I stopped and started to wear your clothes instead then I had my first boyfriend Kc I had my first kiss we broke up, long stroy and then a year later in 10th grade our parents started to fight alot. However during this time I was falling for Eli he help me through it all so we began to date until before spring break because he crashed his herse and we broke up. After that spring break I met Jake we dated then he was our step-brother long story, we broke up but then winter came and it was a Frostival me and Eli kissed". Clare sighs as she saw the shocked look on Darcy's face. "Wow I missed so much but I have a feeling there's more". "There is" Clare told the rest of her story untill the pregnancy. "Darcy please do not say anything when I tell you this".

"okay I won't but when you told my about your internship I started to get worried because you know what happens to me" she said softy. "I know you are anyway after my Columbia interview when I got back to Degrassi I got a phone call from a hospital telling me that I was pregnant at first I didn't know who it was but at 16 weeks I found out it was Eli's and then me and Eli were happy untill we had a miscarriage". She started crying as Darcy hugged her tightly. "Clare I am so sorry you had gone through all of that if I known I would've come back sooner.


	3. I Will Always Love You

Emma and Sean went to a corner of the gym to talk "Sean I need to tell you something before you say anything". She said softy as Sean stopped her "I need to tell you why I am here and the reason is because I still love you and will always love you" he confessed as Emma jaw dropped. "no you don't get to do that to me not again" Emma said as she crossed her arms. "Em" he said softy as Emma took a deep breath.

"Sean I am married" she said as Sean froze "Sean please say something" Emma said as she looked into Sean's eyes". "w-when, how and to who" Sean asked as his hand touched Emma's. "after I dropped out of Smithdale I got a summer job at the dot I burnt it down which added to Spinners bad day so Jay, Manny and I took him to a casino. We got really drunk and and then one thing lead to another we ended up married" Emma sighed as she waited for Sean to respond. "Oh really because I was hoping to get you back and I will I have took you from Peter so I might do it again" he smirked at her as he got closer as he seemed like he was going to kissed her right there and then. "Se.." Emma could feel his breath as he got close and her feelings come back "Sean I don't want to cheat" she was about to stepped back as Sean kissed her and they started making out. A few minutes later Emma pulled back "Oh my god... I- I have to go" Emma said as she runs past Manny and walked into the halls.

Manny followed Emma in the halls as she walks up to her "Em what happened between you and Sean" she said softy as she leaned against a locker. "Manny I made a mistake" she cried as she rested her head on the locker. "what's the mistake" Manny sighed. "we made out but I regret or but on the other hand my feelings for him rushed back and now I am a cheater and I have no idea what to do".

"Em, sweetie you need to tell Spinner and we both know what happened when Jane cheated on him". "how Im I going to tell Spinner it will break his heart" she cried as Manny hugged her.

Darcy was still comforting her sister "are you ready to go back in Clare" she said softy as Clare noded "Thanks Darcy" she smiled slightly as both of them stood up and started to walk back in the gym as they past Emma and Manny. "Darcy is that you" Manny said as Darcy and Clare turn around to walk over to her and Emma. "how are you two I heard you are an actress in Hollywood Manny and you Em you are married to my ex Spinner so how's married life then" Darcy smiled.

"Well it is going great untill my ex who was love of my life before he left to go to war Sean kissed me had a make out and I know what you going to say cheating is a sin" Emma explained.

"Emma you need to tell him" Darcy said as she crossed her arms. "my sister is right he needs to know and I can speak on experience because I have been cheated on but that is in the past and I love Eli".

Anya was walking by the studrent council room when she sees Holly J coming out of the room "Holly J" she said happily as Holly J looked at her "oh.my god Anya" she walks over as she hugged her tightly.

"ooh your hair is messy and your buttons on your shirt is wrong" Anya said softy as Holly J fixed herself up. "that what I get for getting ready in the dark" she lied.

Anya crossed her arms "You are lying come on I knowen you like for what forever"

"okay you caught me. I was making out with someone" as soon as she said this Sav came out of the room and Anya's jaw dropped and her eyes widens.


	4. Rolling in the Deep

"Sav" Anya said softy as she looked at both Sav and Holly J. "did you two have sex or just making out" she said as she pointed inbetween Holly J and Sav. "we just made out and your back from the army" Holly J smiled slightly. as she hugged her old best friend "so how long are you staying in Toronto". "about 2 weeks then I am being shipped out" she Anya smiled sweetly. "wow you have no idea how proud I am of you Anya you came so far" Holly J softy said as she put her hand on her hip. "aww Holly J thank you" Anya smiled sweetly.

Emma sighed "I guess I need to tell him" "good luck" Manny said as she hugged Emma.

Emma let go as she walked down the hall that lead back into the gym hall to tell Spinner what happened.

Clare left Darcy catching up with Manny as she sees Eli so she walked over to him "hey" she said softy.

Eli side smirked at her "hi Edwards is everything ok" he looked at her concerned. "yeah... just catching up with my sister" Clare smiled up at Eli as they walked back in the hall.

Fiona was walking down the hall when she noticed a young woman with glasses so she looked closer and gasped "Imogen" she smiled as Imgen turned around and runs up to her "FIONA!!" she said happily as she hugged her her tightly.

"So how was Italy" Imogen beams at Fiona as she has never stopped loving Fiona yeah she loved Jack but she loved Fiona more.

"It was fantastico! But I felt there was somthing missing Immy" she looked at the woman standing next to her. "Ooh really" Imogen smiled as she blushes. As she can guess who Fiona was talking about "god I wish I have never let Fiona go" she thought to herself.

back in the gym hall Emma walks up to Spinner and Jimmy "Jimmy and Trina can you look after my kids while I have a talk with Spinner". Jimmy looked at Spinner and Emma and could sense somthing was uo "sure" he said as Emma took Spinner to a table to tell him that she kissed Sean.

''what did you want to talk about Em?" Spinner said as Emma took a deep breath "I am so sorry but Sean and I kissed".

Spinner was trying to hide his anger as he got up and went to find Sean while Emma was sitting there about to cry.

Later that night Emma took her kids to her old home at the Nelson's.

"Mum can you take the kids tonight please I have to deal with somting" Emma said as she hurried the kids in the livingroom.

"is everything okay Emma" Spike said to her daughter as she hugged the kids.

"yeah... just somthing happened and I have to fix it." she put on a fake smile as she hugged her mum and headed out the house and got in her car.

Spinner was working at the dot as he was writing up the rotas for the employees as Paige, Marco, Ellie, Jimmy and Trina came in the dot.

Spinner was finished as he walked out his office as he sees faces of the people he knew "Jimmy, Marco, Paige, Ellie and Trina".

"hi hun" Paige said hugging Spinner happily.


	5. Everything has Change (02-01 12:33:44)

"Can I get you anything and its all on the house" Spinner said trying to avoid what was really going on "you OK Spin?" Jimmy asked as he wheeled over".

"Yes... and I don't want to talk about it Jim" he snapped as he sat down at a table as they come over "Spinner you can talk to us," Marco said as he sat on the seat across from Spinner, Spinner nodded as he made eye contact with his friends.

"Fine I will tell you" Spinner sighed "Emma kissed Sean and part of me is mad but the other I understand because they did have a thing" Paige sat down as her long blonde hair was swept to one side "you really need to talk to Emma about this Hun find out the truth and remember there are always two sides to the story".

The same night Fiona Coyne was having a party at her old condo in which her mum still owns but now has Fiona's name on it as the condo still was the same when she left it.

"So did you throw this party to impress me again" Imogen jokes as she fell onto the couch next to Fiona as she looks at her as Fiona smiled at her. "Maybe but you're not the only one that I am trying to impress the most" she smiled brightly as she moves closer to Imogen.

Imogen looks at Fiona "so what else you been up to other than Italy of course". "Well I spent a year in Rome, started up a fashion line, came back to Toronto to do fashion courses just to get more experience and now I am opening a shop on Bay Street also I been sober for 5 years now".

"Wow, I am so happy for you and proud" Imogen smiled as she wanted to kiss Fiona right there and so did Fiona, suddenly at that very moment Fiona and Imogen kissed passionately.

Holly J was near by as she was talking to Anya "so have you met anyone" she raised her eye brows while holding a glass of white wine. "well there is one guy who is in the same rank as me, his name is Nathan Wilson, hes from Winnipeg and he is the kindest" she looked at Holly J as she smiled.

Then the door went as Drew and Bianca walked in as Fiona and Imogen pulled away from their kissed as Fiona gets up and sees Bianca and hugs her "how have you been and I can see you and Drew are having a baby now". Bianca and Drew noded "yes we are and I can see you and Imogen are back together" Drew said as Fiona smiled, "Drew I know its late but I am so sorry to hear about Adam and I wished I came to the funeral but I was busy".

"Thanks Fi" he said as he and Bianca walked pass Fiona as she walks back to where Imogen was as she sat next to her. Fiona was so happy that she had the love of her life back and she knew that she was and is still in love with Imogen she still remembered their first kissed on the ferrisweel at the Frostival.

Clare was at her childhood home as she was getting ready for the party at Fiona's. she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror as she was wearing deep blue, knee length dress as Alli and Jenna were there too. "It feels like yesteday that we were getting ready for our prom in here" Alli said happily as she put on her hot pink close toe heels to match her dress. "I know and we found diaries in Clare's cupboard" Jenna smiled as Clare turned around and smiled "oh yeah and I also found a photo of us when we were niners and how young we were and how we all got so far and I am so happy I have both of you in my life" she hugged Alli and Jenna in a group hug. after they hugged they walked out of the room as everything still looked the same as it was years ago once they all reached the bottom landing the door went and Clare opened the door "hi Eli come in" she smiles as she lets Eli walked in and turned to her then when Dallas and Connor came all six of them went to the party as they walked into Fiona's condo as Fiona sees the six of them as she stands up on her feet and walks over to hug them "welcome and come in".

Sorry if this was short I will maker longer next chapter and thank you for reading my stroy and I will have more chapters for you.


	6. One Shot

Emma went to Manny's house, so they both can go to Liberty's place together "So Emma how are you and Spinner" Manny says applying the last of her make-up while Emma was sitting on the edge of her bed as she played with the hem of her lilac dress.

"We haven't talked since I told him"

"Oh Sweetie" Manny walked over to the bed and sat beside her as she felt sympathetic.

Emma turned to look at Manny "I don't blame him I did cheat and I would understand if he wants a divorce"

"The best thing is to give him space because tonight is all about me, you and Liberty" she got up and grabbed Emma's hands as they walked out of her and Jay's room as they got in the car and drove all the way to Liberty's.

Liberty hears a car stopped outside as she goes to the door to opened up to see Manny and Emma walking towards her happy.

"Manny Emma how are you" she hugs her oldest best friends.

"Liberty we are so have to see you" Manny happily smiles as Emma and her walked in as Liberty closed the door behind them.

The three women walked into Liberty's large living room as they sat on the sofa.

"So what have two been up to" Liberty asked.

"Well I am back in Toronto to film a new show, and I am really excited about it" Manny says.

"That's incredible Manny I'm so happy for you and what about you Emma".

Emma took a deep breath before she spoke "Sean kissed me".

Liberty was shocked "Emma"

"I get it its bad and I told Spinner we haven't spoken since I told him" Emma sighs.

"OK now you need to talk to Spinner but give him space first then you can tell him" Liberty says to Emma as Emma nodded "You are right I should".

Manny nodded in agreement "Liberty is right you need to follow your heart and also talk to Sean tell him it was a mistake he will understand".

"I know and thank you for the advice".

"Anytime sweetie and you're not the first girl to make mistakes."

Emma smiles slightly "I've missed you girls so much."

Meanwhile, back at Fiona's condo the door went, Fiona got up and answered the door to a tall, blonde, young woman around the age of 21 stood. "Becky Baker," Imogen heard as she stood up and walked to the door to greet Becky.

"Come in Becky" Fiona said as Becky walks in smiling she hugged Imogen "Imogen gosh I missed you how have you been."

"I been great thanks Becks, how have you been?" Imogen happily said. Becky then sees Jenna her other best friend from high school. The two blonde friends have not talked much since senior year and drifted with Becky becoming best friends with Imogen and Jenna hanged out with Alli and Clare. "i will be back but we can catch up later". Becky smiled as she hugged Imogen.

"Okie dokie, It was so nice seeing you again Becks." "Likewise". Becky happily smiled as she starts to walk towards Jenna, Alli and Clare.

Jenna was standing at a corner with Clare and Alli, she was wearing black heels, a little black dress with her back facing the rest of the party as she was talking. "Guess what" Jenna smiled at the girls. "What" both Alli and Clare say in a unison. "Connor and I are getting a small flat together." Jenna happily says with a grin on her face. "Thats fantastic" Alli sqealled with excitement. "Thats amazing Im so happy for you both" Clare hugged Jenna. Becky walked up behind Jenna at that very moment.

Becky Baker waited until the girls pulled away from their hug she then tapped on Jenna's shoulder "Hi Jenna." she said in a happy upbeat tone, Jenna heard a familer voice and turned around to face Becky "Becky oh my goodness how are you." she hugged the tall blonde.

"I been great but I have missed all of you." Becky happily hugged back. "Me too and are you seeing any one". Jenna questioned "No not since my ex cheated on me after we been dating for a year, I thought maybe just maybe Ill find love but what if Adam was my soulmate but that summer... I should've we should've talked more or I should have not have left because I miss him everyday".

Jenna looked at her as she gently place her hand on Becky's shoulder "Aww sweetie I am so sorry to hear about your ex cheating I understand but hun Adam would want you to find love". Becky wipes the tears away from her eyes as she started crying "Thank you Jen, thank you all tree of you".

"Anytime and if you need anything I'm only a phone call away".

Becky shot a smile "I know, and I will talk to you on FaceRange".

Drew and Bianca noticed Becky, Jenna, are and Alli as they both walked over.


End file.
